List of Pets
This is a list of all of the pets seen in Happy Tree Friends, and are therefore non-anthropomorphic creatures in the Happy Tree Friends universe.They are alike as real pets, but cared by other HTF characters. Mittens/Honey Mittens/Honey is a pale yellow cat that appears numerous times in the series. She appears to be Giggles' pet. File:Mittens_Honey.jpg File:Honey.PNG|A newer version of Mittens/Honey Whistle Whistle is a small cute puppy who, upon hearing a whistling sound, turns vicious and kills other characters. He is based off Ken Pontac's dog. All of the characters who see Whistle want to own him but they end up getting killed. Whistle was originally the pet of Pop & Cub, until it attacked them and was taken away by Lumpy. File:DoggoneIt.JPG|This is no harmless puppy... File:Whislegooddoggie.PNG|We warned you! Lumpy's Elephant This pachyderm appears in Junk in the Trunk as Lumpy's pet, being kept inside a giant hamster cage with tunnels. When Lumpy takes it for a walk, he brings along a big garbage bag for when the elephant "needs to go". He gets mad at it when it pees on the floor, so it runs away. It befriends Mime when he feeds it peanuts, but later ends up killing him. Lifty and Shifty spot the animal and attempt to kidnap it, but they could only do so by destroying their van, lifting the animal by rope, and then reassembing their van around the animal. Lumpy soon goes looking for the animal and discovers it and other pets being stolen by Lifty and Shifty. He manages to reunite with his elephant and adopts the other pets. Toothy's Tortoise This tortoise was also stolen by Lifty and Shifty. It was also seen as being vicious, as it eats Lumpy in Letter Late than Never. The tortoise is shown to have a flame painted to its shell. File:Toothy's_Turtle.jpg|Toothy waiting for his turtle to fly off the ramp. LetterLateThanNever.JPG|Remember to feed your turtles. Russell's Piranha This carnivorous fish appears in Something Fishy as Russell's show-and-tell subject. The fish causes the deaths of Giggles, Petunia, and Russell. It also injures Flaky by eating her hands. Multiple piranhas appear in Youtube Copyright School, where thay are being juggled by Russell. Unfortunately, due to a mistake, they end up attacking him. File:Russell's_Pirahna.jpg File:Htf-piranhas.jpg|Don't try this at home...or anywhere else! Sniffles' Hamster Sniffles' hamster made its appearance in Something Fishy. It was first seen when Sniffles was showing it off on a pet day in school, when it was running on its wheel. It was later seen being tormented by Russell's hungry pet piranha, where it tried to get away from it while running on its hamster wheel. Giggles then moved the hamster and its cage away from the fish. Petunia's Green Bird Main article: Petunia's Green Bird This bird appears in I Nub You. When Petunia takes it out of its cage, it flies out the window. It later appears at the end of the episode, where it causes the deaths of Petunia and Handy at the hospital by pulling on their stiches (splitting them apart). Other Pets Numerous Stolen Pets There were many pets in Junk in the Trunk stolen by Lifty & Shifty, they were caged in a van, and some were even thrown at a pursuing Lumpy. In the end, Lumpy adopted most of these pets. The kidnapped animals include: *A dog resembling Whistle *A pink pelican-like bird *A frog *A monkey *An alligator *A blue fish *Pink parrots *A ram *A green snake *A porcupine (appears at the end) *A giraffe (appears at the end) *Two penguins (appear at the end) *Cuddles' mouse *Lumpy's elephant *Giggles' cat *Toothy's tortoise (the only pet not adopted by Lumpy. It was thrown at Lumpy and while inside its shell, and it was later seen falling off a ramp at the end) Pet store pets All of these pets appeared in the pet store in Doggone It. *A dark blue cat resembling Mittins/Honey *Some small fish and angel fish. *A green bird resmbling Petunia's green bird. *Three bunnies. *A reptile which seems to be a cross between a lizard and a tortiose. *Whistle *A large vicious dog only with only its eyes visible in a metal cage. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Lists